


First Day

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Tales of Thedas [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A Not-Quite Marriage Proposal, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Thedosian (Dragon Age) Calendar, Thedosian Culture and Customs, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Dorian looked on in utter horror as he watched Edric pour out around half of the contents of his tankard, soaking the soil that caked the apple tree's roots.
Relationships: Male Cadash/Dorian Pavus
Series: Tales of Thedas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: fandomtrees





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/gifts).



Dorian looked on in utter horror as he watched Edric pour out around half of the contents of his tankard, soaking the soil that caked the apple tree's roots. He wasn't even especially fond of mulled cider himself, but it seemed an awful waste. Still, he supposed it was rather more palatable than a number of Tevinter's traditions, and kept his mouth shut. Edric flashed him a grin, starlight catching in his rich brown hair to tease out tones of red and gold.

"An offering to the spirits, for a good harvest," he said, "or so my old man used to say. We used to all stand with our cups, in a circle, around the biggest tree in the orchard."

"I didn't realise the Carta had access to  _ orchards," _ Dorian teased, reluctantly pouring out what amounted to perhaps two mouthfuls of whiskey. Edric snorted.

"Shows what you know. You can get into any number of places people  _ think  _ are secure when you know the Deep Roads." He took a sip from his still warm drink, steam gathering about his nose and jaw. "Anyway, as you well know, I wasn't  _ born  _ a fully-fledged Carta smuggler." Dorian smiled. He did know it. Edric's father had been involved with the Carta for most of his life, but his mother, with whom he spent much of his childhood, had been a weaver in Starkhaven, and his elder sister...well, he'd lost touch with her a few years ago after she left on a quest to find her fortune in Rivain, but that didn't seem to trouble him too much. Apparently that was simply 'a very Letha thing to do'.

"And were the spirits sated? Did you have good harvests?" Edric shrugged.

"Fuck knows. It was fun though, the whole family getting together like that." When he was no longer a child, Dorian had always made a point of celebrating First Day as far away from his own home as possible, but seeing the way Edric's expression softened had made him strangely nostalgic for tainted memories. "Maybe we could do it again sometime, and if the Magisterium could bear to spare you for a week or so..."

"Amatus, are you...asking me to meet with your  _ parents?" _

"And why not? I've met your mother." Dorian wasn't entirely sure that his mother stumbling into his Minrathous apartment after a friend's birthday party counted as a  _ meeting,  _ but he wasn't inclined to argue. Besides, in spite of his expectations of awkwardness, she and Edric had really hit it off. 

"No reason that immediately springs to mind. Though the thought of waiting for an entire year...I'm not sure I could bear that kind of anticipation. Perhaps we could arrange something a little earlier?" Edric positively beamed at the idea.

"Well, my mother  _ has _ always been very interested in visiting Minrathous for its Proving Grounds...and what better time than Wintersend?" The holiday coincided with the annual tourneys held there, once in tribute to the old god Urthemiel, and now in honour of the Maker. Edric's family were not particularly religious, to his knowledge, but that was neither here nor there.

"It's settled, then." He'd draft an invitation later that afternoon before running it by Edric. "You know, I think we might finally have cause to break out that gold-edged parchment." 

"Hey, let's not get carried away. We need to save  _ something  _ for the wedding invitation." For once, Dorian found himself entirely unable to speak. "Just kidding. Unless..."

"No, no, you're right." Dorian smiled behind his cup as he drank the last of his whiskey. "Let's save it."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the English folk tradition of _wassailing the tree:_ visiting orchards in cider-producing regions, reciting incantations and singing to the trees (or the biggest tree) to promote a good harvest for the coming year, sometimes pouring drinks onto the ground.


End file.
